Between a Rock and a Hard Place
by Dellhp
Summary: While in Ba Sing Se Sokka and Toph find themselves in situations that they could only get themselves into from humor to friendship and even a little romance. Tokka obviously. Drabble 9 Toph dares Sokka to ...
1. Hi

**This is just one drabble I randomly thought of after watching an episode of Family Guy so if it seems a little familiar to anybody that's why.**

**Disclaimer : Actually I do own A:TLA got it for my birthday…ha I had you there for a second, hey a girl can only dream.**

_Clink clink, Clink clink_ this was truly the most boring city _ever_ Sokka thought as he sharpened his boomerang.

"Sokka." Oh great she was at it again.

"Sokka." Does she live to annoy me?

"Sokka." Just ignore her eventually she will stop.

…. 1 hour later….

"Snoozles."

"Meathead"

"Sokka"

"You alive?"

"Do I need to get Sweetness?"

_Clink clink ,Clink clink _come on , just keep sharpening your boomerang.

"Sokka." That's it he had enough.

"**WHAT**?" Sokka replied clearly full of anger.

"Hi" Toph managed to say before running away at full speed. Sokka chasing her close behind. From the 'looks' of it he was just about ready to strangle her.


	2. Keys

**Hey once again I hope you like this drabble I thought it would be interesting to add some Kataang in here so all you who absolutely hate this pairing look away.**

**Disclaimer: Under no circumstances do I own A:TLA. Man I am getting tired of writing these they just make me depressed there are you happy Michael and Bryan.**

"Toph when I tell you this do you promise not to kill me?"

"Jeez Snoozles it's kind of hard to tell when you start a sentence out like _that_."

"Well I .. I kind of…sort of.." He was cut off.

"Spit it out" Toph harshly replied.

"I forgot my key" He said standing outside their house.

"I told you to give me your key but no you would **never** trust a _blind girl_." "I guess I'll just have to earth bend the door open"

"No Katara would kill us." Just then she felt Katara and Aangs vibrations in the house and they were…. They were kissing. This was classic.

"I bet you would change your mind if you looked through that window." Toph said with a big grin on her face.

After he saw what was going on he didn't need earth bending to knock down the door he did it himself.

**All I have to say is to remember to review.**


	3. tea

**Hmm… not much to say just remember to review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA but I do own Aang…if the action figures count.**

"So what made you in the mood for tea" Sokka asked as they sat themselves in a small tea shop.

"I don't know it just reminds me of some one I miss" Toph replied.

"Is this person a guy?" He asked.

"Yea"

"Did you like him?" He asked sounding a little disappointed.

"I guess you could say we were fond of each other."

"Was he older than you?"

"Yea way older but I guess that wasn't a bad thing, he gives good advice."

"Why didn't you ever ask me for advice?"

"Let's just say at the time we were not the best of friends." Toph answered remembering when she first joined the group.

"I just remembered I got to go help Katara with something." Sokka said angrily as he got up pushed the chair to the table, stomped out of the tea shop and slammed the door closed. _If Toph had another boyfriend why did she seem so interested in him_? He thought.

Toph just stood at the table. She had no idea he was going to get so upset, she was just talking about Iroh.


	4. Cooking

**This is a little long but I love the idea so I put it up anyways.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own A:TLA so don't sue me I only get paid weekly very weakly. **

BOOM and explosion roared from the kitchen.

"Sokka ,Toph what did you do" Katara sounded furious as she ran to the kitchen it was half on fire and in the middle of it were Toph and Sokka just standing there with smoke covering their faces.

"I cant believe it I tell you to contribute to the house by cooking a couple of times of the week and you set the kitchen on fire" She was fuming "Go to your rooms now while I think of your punishments"

"Hey I am the older one you can't tell me what to do"

Katara glared at him which was enough to send him basically running to his room.

Knock, knock.

"Come in" Sokka said sounding depressed

"Why are you so down Snoozles"

"Well thanks to your brilliant plan were not allowed to go to the Earth festival and just think about how much food is going to be there."

"Sure we can go, well actually I just wanted to see if you wanted to come with me."

He was still mad at her and didn't answer. Why did he listen to her?

"Listen Sokka you should be thanking me we haven't eaten for days because we've had to cook now we'll never be asked to cook again it was a win win."

"Wow I don't think I give you enough credit" he replied

"Yea and I think I give you too much credit" She retorted together we make the perfect team." She said sarcastically. "So r u coming?"

"But Kata…"

"When have we ever listened to Katara?"

**I just wanted to let you know this is the Last story I will put up unless I get more reviews. Those of you who do review thank you very much. Oh and also if I should write a second part to this just tell me in a review.**


	5. Guilty

Okay first of all I would like to thank my reviewers

-Twilight Rose2

-kasplosion

-reconrox

-Nerf-or-Nothing

-Loveless Minji-chan

Yeah only five out of the 1138 people have read it. Also thanks to all the people who have added this story to their alerts and their favorites.

Last but not least i wanted to thank QuicktoSee for being reading this over for me.

Disclaimer: Wow I am seriously running out of ideas so let me just say it I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

-----

"How do I look?" Toph asked as she left the dressing room.

She was shopping with Sokka in Ba-Sing-Se, hoping to find a good dress to wear to the Earth King's party coming up in a couple of hours.

"Um." Sokka scratched the back of his head. Should he tell her she looked great and risked being beaten up? Or should he tell her she looked bad and risk being beaten up also?

"You look, um, bad,"? he said, sounding unsure.

She frowned and headed back to the dressing room.

"Toph, wait! I didn't think you would care."

"Believe it or not, I do."

She turned around and continued to the dressing room. As soon as she got in she smiled. He was lying, which meant he thought she looked good. If that wasn't good enough she knew he felt bad, really bad, about what he'd said. Now the question was--how guilty could she make him feel?

----

I have mixed feelings about this drabble but I felt I had to get something out asap. Also for those of you who do read my other story you should be expecting another chapter up at about the end of the week it is now being looked over by QuicktoSee.


	6. Selfish

Disclaimer- I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. Think about it if I did there would be a new episode out everyday.

---

Toph and Sokka were walking down the streets of Ba-Sing-Se. Katara had given them a list of food to buy and due to Toph's bargaining skills (threatening shop owners with boulders) they had five extra copper pieces. Which she had used to by meat to taunt Sokka with.

"Come on Toph give me a small piece."

"No." She answered plainly.

"Goodness Toph, why do you have to be so selfish?" He soon realized he said something wrong as he watched Tophs normally pale face turn a crimson color.

"You _**think**_ I'm **SELFISH?**" She screamed clearly not caring that she was making a scene in front of all high class citizens as she sunk Sokkas feet in the ground.

"I didn't call you selfish." He said looking at the ground hoping she'd forget.

"Your lying Sokka you and I both know what you said," She continued "I gave up everything to help teach Aang and you call me _Selfish _." With that she started to walk away.

"Toph, TOPH, **TOPH."**

"What?" She asked as she turned around to face him.

"Are you planning on letting me out?"

She smirked he was still trapped in the ground. " That depends," she paused for emphasis before adding "what were you calling me before?" She asked as she brought her finger to her lips as if trying to recall something important.

He immediately knew what she meant. "Selfless."

"That's what I thought." Toph said releasing Sokka from the ground.

----

For those of you who don't get it the first time Sokka called Toph sel_fish_. The second time Sokka called Toph self_less_. If you still don't get it look it up in a dictionary.


	7. The Kiss

**Disclaimer- I don't own any characters from Avatar: The Last Airbender but how cool would that be? **

She looked beautiful. She wore a light green silk kimono that was outlined with a darker shade of green. The kimono also had a dark green sash that tightly wrapped around her slender waist. It was cut off just about and inch under her knees. Her hair was in an elegant pony tail with a strand of hair streaming down her face. She wasn't wearing any shoes though which was fine by him.

"What?" Toph asked after minutes of him staring.

"I don't know I just wasn't expecting you to get so dressed up for a festival I mean we've already been to a few of them and you just wear your regular cloths."

"I know but we are going to a _Badgermole _festival and even though I hate getting dressed up I feel I owe it to them. I mean Badgermoles did teach me how to earthbend." Toph quickly replied.

The festival was by far the most entertaining one they had been to. They some how ended up at a fountain that was lit by the moon. It was beautiful. They sat on the ledge of the fountain as they recounted what had occurred at the festival. This was followed by lots of laughter.

Suddenly they stopped laughing and the moon shown on Toph as if Yue was trying to tell Sokka it was okay to move on.

He felt like he couldn't control himself she looked so pretty tonight and the way the moon shown on her made her even more appealing. Suddenly he just leaned over and kissed her.

At that moment Toph didn't know what to do should she be mad because he kissed her or should she be happy because that was what she secretly wanted him to do.

"WHAT was** that** Snoozles?"

"Umm.. I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." Sokka reluctantly replied.

"Oh so you didn't mean to kiss me?" She asked

"No." was all he said in response.

"Okay but this doesn't get out Aang and Katara we don't want them to think anything is going on between us."

"I won't tell if you won't." Sokka replied.

"Trust me I won't." She said as they headed back to their house.

_If only he felt the same way about me as I feel about him._ Toph thought the whole way home.

_If only she felt the same way about me as I feel about her. _Sokka also thought the whole way home.

---

**I am very pleased on how this one turned out. So tell me how you feel about it. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Anyways I was wondering if anyone wanted me to incorporate any of their ideas into this story. So if you have any ideas just pm me and I'll try to get it written and uploaded if I like it. **


	8. Boomerang

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender , never did and unfortunately I probably never will.**

"Toph!" Sokka screamed. "Give that back."

"No, all you do is sharpen your stupid boomerang all day and I'm tired of it."

"If you don't give that back right now you'll regret it." Sokka replied.

"I'm so scared a threat from a non-bender, what are you going to do get Katara to lecture me to death on the importance of respecting other peoples property?" She laughed as she ran out of the house with his boomerang.

"Toph , come back here NOW!" Sokka shouted.

She wasn't listening so he decided to run after her. Sokka eventually caught up to Toph and tackled her into a huge mud puddle.

"I can still bend mud." Toph said as she sent a wave of mud towards him causing him to fall down.

"I can still use my hands." Sokka replied as he threw a massive amount of mud in her face.

"You got mud all over me." Toph screamed.

"You call it mud, I call it a healthy coating of earth." Sokka mocked.

Toph anger soon turned into laughter until he nailed her again with another mud ball. It was on.

The next couple of minutes were insane. Mud was flying every where. Sokka and Toph were filthy. They were actually having fun. Of course they would face the consequences later but for now all that mattered was that they threw the biggest most painful mud slabs possible at one another.

It was all fun and games until Sokka asked where his boomerang went.

--

**So what do you think? Reviews always appreciated. SNOW DAY TODAY!!!! **


	9. Dare

Disclaimer- I don't own Avatar

* * *

"You know what I've been thinking about?" Toph asked as she laid down on the floor of their house in Ba Sing Se, with her hands tucked under her head. After she received no answer from Sokka she continued.

"Truth and Dare is a game for wimps. I mean c'mon if you get some stupid dare like lick the floor you end up chickening out and ask for a truth question. When you get the truth question it's some brainless question about who you like." She concluded. Sokka nodded but she was pretty sure he wasn't listening.

"That's why I am inventing my own game called Dare. It's just like truth or dare only truth is not a choice." Toph exclaimed.

"You're sense of creativity never ceases to amaze me." Sokka said in a dull monotone voice.

"Well I bet you couldn't handle one dare that I threw at you." Toph said.

"I bet I could." Sokka started to become interested in the conversation. "I bet _you _couldn't handle a dare I gave you."

"Try me." Toph was up for any challenge.

"I dare you to….to dress up and act like a traditional lady for an entire day." Sokka smiled; no way could she do that.

Toph shrugged. "I've been doing that for the past twelve years of my life. Now it's my turn, I dare you to do the exact same thing." Toph grinned.

"What! C'mon Toph I'm a guy, dressing like a girl would just throw things out of whack. I mean think of Aang the poor kid looks up to me. What would he think if he saw me in a dress and makeup. It would confuse the poor guy, and who knows what would happen to the world with a confused Avatar. I'm just not willing to take that risk." Sokka said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine have it your way but there are consequences." Toph warned.

"Consequences!?" Sokka screamed.

"Yes remember we're playing Dare _my_ game _my_ rules." Toph answered. "If you're too cowardly to take the stupid dare I can assure you that the consequence will be so much worse." Sokka gulped.

"I Change my mind." Sokka stated. "I'm up for the challenge."

"Good, the game starts tomorrow." Toph grinned. "Don't lose because whoever does has to follow Aang and Katara around all day."

"That's not fair; I'll die in their fluff." Sokka insisted.

"Then don't lose." Toph instructed.

--

This drabble/ story will have one or two more parts, which should be posted soon.

Yes I know I haven't updated in awhile but school is almost over and I'll have plenty of time when it is. Just because I haven't posted anything in a while but I've been writing the whole time. Go to my profile and vote on what story you want me to write next.


End file.
